


Burn it down

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Embedded Video, Gen, Shadows - Freeform, Space Battles, Video, Vorlons - Freeform, planetkillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Форма: клипПерсонажи: Улкеш, Лита АлександерКатегория: дженЖанр: драма, ангстРейтинг: PG-13Исходники: музыка: Linkin Park "Burn it down"; видео: сериал «Вавилон 5», фильм «Третье пространство»Продолжительность и вес: 3:44 мин, 38,9 МБДисклеймер: Вселенная «Вавилона 5» принадлежит JMS, наше сердце принадлежит вселенной «Вавилона 5».Иллюстрация к макси "Ниневия" (автор: Анаптикс)





	Burn it down

**Author's Note:**

> Как раз тогда, когда доделала клип, солист группы Linkin Park покончил с собой. Очень грустно. Так что пусть этот клип будет в его честь.


End file.
